All These Years
by Originals143
Summary: As he reminisces the moments spent with his best friend, he realizes that the all the emotions flow through him with the same intensity, with which they were running over all those years when he had been with him. The emotions with which he can't do apart, no matter how time flies, or how far he has drifted away from him.


**|: All These Years :|**

**A/N :** The story is one of my several attempts to vent out my frustration. Quite a boring story, you guys might feel. Anyways, enjoy! Added some more details as per DK's request.

..

/\/\/\/\

..

It was almost time for dinner when he reached home, looking weary and thoroughly drained. As he plonked down on the sofa and rested his head back, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Busy day?" Manisha asked. He nodded faintly, and raised his head to hold the glass of water from his wife's hand.

Freddy gave a grateful smile, as he handed the empty glass back to her. "I'll go get fresh" he said wearily, and went in the direction of the bedroom. Manisha smiled in spite of herself, and walked towards the kitchen to arrange the dishes. There was this spirit in him which she had been fond of. The way he managed to bring a smile on her face even after exhausting himself all day long.

As she was cleaning the kitchen while humming a tone to herself, Freddy suddenly came and gently held her shoulders. "Need any help?" He leaned forward to arrange the washed dishes, but she stopped him abruptly. "It's ok!" She answered. "You tire yourself all day long at work, and never utter a single word in complaint." She smiled, and he shook his head in exasperation, but couldn't help smiling himself.

There was this thing which had kept their relationship strong over the years. The way she understood every single thing of his. The way she found out ways to deal with his struggle, his erratic schedule, his duty. The way she could read his mind without him even saying anything.

He came back to the bedroom, and picked up his gun and badge from the bed. As he started arranging them safely in the cupboard, his hand felt a soft velvet surface, and he pulled it out instantly. A smile lifted the corner of his lips as he realized what the thing in question was – a photo album which had locked all his memories with his team, good and bad.

"I figured you might feel better upon seeing this" His wife pointed out to the album as she walked inside the bedroom. "Where did you find it?" Freddy asked, his voice barely above a whisper, without taking his eyes off the album. "Down in the shelf of that study-table, with those files." She pointed out to the table in question.

He looked at her, and understood what she meant to say. _'I know this is what makes you happy. And it doesn't deserve to be with those abandoned files. These moments are meant to stay close to your heart. Let them be there.'_ He felt as if her words were echoing in the house, and he shook his head as he opened the album.

He laughed slightly, as he looked at the first photograph. It showed him being fed cake by his colleagues on his birthday, and half the cake was smeared on his face. "My birthdays have always made me feel special" He looked sideways at his wife sitting beside him. "Thanks to you. And my team of course." He smiled, and she nodded in agreement.

"This is one of the best." Manisha whispered, gesturing to the next photograph, her voice cracking as she spoke. "It gives me tears and happiness at the same time." It was a snap taken in the hospital, when he had been shot in his chest. His juniors had spent the entire night, sitting at his bedside, without showing a single hint of worry on their faces. Because they knew _that_ is what made him weak. And they wanted their most beloved senior to get well soon and join them.

"These kids, I tell you!" his voice went downcast, as he looked at the photograph, unaware of the fact that tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I have always treasured your tears for such moments." Manisha sighed, without looking at him. He looked at her in bewilderment, to which she let out a soft laugh. "What? How do _I_ know you're crying?" She shook her head, as she was expecting the question from him, and kept a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Because this is the only time when you let your tears flow! And who knows this better than me?"

Freddy simply slipped a hand across her shoulders, and pulling her close to him, gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You know what?" He spoke, and she shook her head, wiping his eyes with her hands. "I have told this numerous times before, but, what would I do without you?" He looked into her eyes, and she laughed in spite of herself. "That's the most boring line I've been hearing all these years. But it still feels good." She smiled, and he went back to the album.

They spent the next hour reminiscing the moments captured in the photographs, and he suddenly stopped as he came across one photograph. He felt the photograph gently with his hands, as though feeling the person standing in it, and his eyes became moist within seconds, as all the person's memories came crashing down upon him.

He remembered the day when Vivek had first joined the CID. His smartness, his attitude, his determination – everything had left him impressed. The confidence with which he used to perform his duty, the tedious tasks which were allocated to him. The brave face when he used to put, whenever he had to face danger, not showing even the slightest amount of fear on his face, even while taking a bullet to his chest.

The respect and affection with which he used to call him 'Sir'. Freddy never felt himself being senior to him, though. Because it was this bond between them which made the junior-senior ranking vanish. They both had seen to it, and worked on it. He never felt like bossing around on Vivek, because he never felt it was necessary. What he didn't recollect was, when and how did their professional alliance turn into companionship, then friendship, and gradually Vivek became his best and the truest friend among his colleagues.

He guessed it was their work which brought them closer. The way they used to investigate together, with him always being eager to learn from his seniors. The way they used to protect each other whenever they sensed danger coming the other's way.

There were the good times and the bad times. There were the moments which he had locked safely in a corner of his heart, to which only the lady sitting beside him had access to. There were the moments which were a nightmare for him, but couldn't do apart with. However, their friendship flourished because of these moments.

They had seen the happiest and the darkest of times together. The time when Vivek had thrown a surprise party for him, for no particular reason, just to make him realize how precious his smile was to him. The time when he had annoyed the wits out of him with his small – and sometimes, big – pranks. The way he used to pull his leg in front of everyone, and later, ensured that he didn't take it to his heart.

The fun they used to have whenever they used to go on outings or hang-outs, sometimes with their team or sometimes alone. The looks they used to give each other whenever their pranks had been caught. The way they used to gesture each other – the silent language which nobody, but them, used to understand.

He still felt the black powder which had been 'accidently' smothered on his face from the bouquet which was gifted to him by Vivek, and his hand reflexively reached on his cheek. He sighed and shook his head helplessly. He remembered how Vivek had himself cleaned the stain of the powder from the corner of his nose.

Later that evening, Vivek had treated him with ice-cream, and that was when he confessed, rather nonchalantly. "If you see, I don't like spending my money often, but for a friend like you, I could give away my entire savings!" He shrugged in a dexterous attitude, and Freddy shook his head. "You truly _are_ a miser, Vivek." He teased and they laughed it off.

There were these little secrets which they used to share. Freddy's fights with Manisha and Vivek ruining it more, then himself offering a helping hand in convincing her. Vivek's surreptitious online chatting with his friends, the secrets about his first relationship, those outings which he and Manisha shared with Vivek and Tasha.

As he looked at those captures, all he wished was to go back in time and freeze those moments. Forever. Till his last breath.

Then, there were those dark times, which strengthened their friendship even more.

He remembered the way Vivek had supported him, when he was being kidnapped and had severely injured his head. The pain, the anguish, the overwhelming emotions of joy and fear spread out in his eyes when he found him – everything floated in front of his eyes when he looked at his photo. It was Vivek who he remembered when he had been abducted. Every single time. The fear of not seeing him again. The worry about the jeopardous risks taken by him in an attempt to save him.

When he was being found, he saw an unknown relief in Vivek's eyes, much more intense than any of his colleagues. Something which was made him realize that he had become the most important person in his life. And somewhere, deep down his heart, the sentiments were echoed.

Today, as he looked at his photograph, the same sentiments made his heart burn, as it dawned upon him how his life had changed over these years.

There was the time when he had been kidnapped by the ruthless H.D. Though he had been kept on a drug overdose, it was Manisha's and Vivek's face he could see, whenever he used to come to his senses temporarily. The moment when Vivek had found him, and hugged him, was the one among those very few, which Freddy had kept safely preserved in his heart. Which he treasured every single day.

He remembered the mixture of pain and gratitude he had felt when he learned from Tasha that Vivek had given up on talking, eating or _smiling, _when he was being kidnapped. Later when they were rescued, he made sure Vivek was back to his original self. He remembered acting silly purposely, just because he could see Vivek tease him and get over the trauma.

When he had, to Freddy, no other moment seemed happier than that. "How can I stay away from your pranks, Vivek?" His voice had cracked as he spoke. "Even God knows that. Me and your pranks can never do apart." Vivek's eyes had been red, when he had finally stopped crying and had separated from Freddy's hug. "If you promise me to stay with me forever, I make a deal never to trouble you again." Freddy had never seen Vivek being so serious, as he did that day when he offered this deal. He noticed Vivek controlling his tears from falling, and his lips quivered as he spoke.

"If that is the case, then I won't make any promises." Freddy's eyes glistened as he spoke. "Because I can take hundred bullets everyday, just to fall prey to your pranks. You know, they have become a habit now. It's difficult to stay away from them." Vivek's tears had gave way.

He now realized that, it was _him_ who had broken the promise. The promise which was never spoken, but yet they had made it to each other. The promise to stay together. To be a victim to each other's pranks.

He couldn't actually call himself a strong-hearted man. Because he knew he wasn't. He knew he wouldn't survive if he lost his dear ones, his soul-mate, his _love_. But he couldn't say the same for Vivek. He wondered what had made him stand firm, even after losing his love – _twice_. The first heartbreak was not that severe though. But only _he_ knew how miserably Tasha's death had affected Vivek.

The feelings. Those feelings which he garnered for Tasha. It was Freddy who had first learned about Vivek's crush on her, without him even mentioning about it.

"Falling in love while in the CID?" He had teased with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Should I report this to ACP Sir?" He had threatened playfully, and had suppressed a laugh when he saw Vivek's scandalized expressions. When he learned that Tasha held the same feelings for Vivek, no one in the entire team was happier than Freddy. He had thanked God from the bottom of his heart, for the grace He had bestowed on his best friend.

However, as Tasha was taking her last breath, it was Freddy who had broken from within, to see his best friend lose his soul, his life... a part of him. Though he was completely shattered by her death, Freddy somehow gathered himself. Because he knew he had to bring life to Vivek. He had to get back his soul. He knew Vivek _needed_ him. And he would have to do whatever it takes to be there for him. Because he knew that a part of him was lost with Vivek's comatose state.

It was Freddy who had access to the pain locked in his heart. The way in which he used to break down in front of him. The way he used to pour his heart only to him. The night when Vivek had finally bawled his eyes out – the first time since Tasha had died, it had axed Freddy's heart into pieces.

And it did now.

There was, however, something in him, which made him to move on. Though he knew that, Vivek still missed her every single second, with every drop of his blood. It was certainly not easy to see someone break your heart and go away so easily. But he showed no pain. Rather, he had buried that pain in one corner of his heart, his mind and his soul. Even after bearing a painful heartbreak, he never forgot to make him smile.

A tear slipped down his eye, as he recollected those memories. It was soon replaced by a faint smile though. Whether it was a wedding or a family function in each other's family or friends, whether it was someone's birthday, or to mourn someone's death, this Duo was always together. Only they knew each other's informers and the other deepest secrets of their profession.

When he got transferred, they had ensured to stay in touch regularly. Freddy had agreed. Even though, deep down, he was sending a part of his own soul off, he managed to gather up and wished for all the happiness in the world for Vivek. Destiny, however, had planned something else for them. Something harsher then they had imagined.

When he learned the news of his death two years later, Freddy could make no sense of anything. He felt the entire world, crashing down on him. Eating him. Burying him. He felt a harsh wave of pain, loneliness and grief gulping him in. Never letting him out. The only hope with which he managed to survive. With which he shook hands with life again – Manisha. She was solely responsible for bringing him out of the cavern. Where he had surrendered himself at the hands of emptiness.

Now, as he finished looking at the photographs, he kept them aside, and tilting his head back, closed his eyes to let the relentless flow of tears stream down his eyes. He hoped that wherever Vivek is, there is someone to whom he can pour out his heart, like he did with him. Though he had lost a best friend, a part of his soul, he hoped that his best friend never felt lonely in that different world, a different part where he has gone to. Though he silently hoped that he missed him, the same way how he did.

He admitted that his life could never be the same without him, and a solitude, a indefinable void would always stay in his heart, no matter who comes and goes in his life. A corner which was separately reserved for him would never be filled or accessed by anyone. Not even his wife. And she understood. More than anything. Like she always understood each and every emotion running through him.

As he carefully kept the album aside, he pulled over the blankets and smiled at his wife. "God has again made me realize today that, there are some things in your life which you can never control, no matter how hard you try."

She settled down on the bed and smiled, as she wiped his tears for the fourth time that night. "It was _him_ who taught you to move on. No matter how much we miss him, you can't expect life to turn back in time. And we have to live with whatever we have."

He nodded and wiped her tears, which she had held captive for so long. It was her tears, her smile, all these years she had given him – which gave him to strength to stand, to live – which made him stand resilient. "I have _you_." He whispered. "And you are the only reason I have survived. And I know I'll always do if I have you by my side."

"Good night" she whispered back, and closed her eyes. He felt a heavy burden being lifted off his heart – as it always did whenever he used to talk to her. He knew her words wished him much more a good night. It was a reassurance that she will always be there for him, with him. They will always be a part of each other's soul, till their last breath. He smiled and wished her the same, and switching off the night light, dozed off to sleep.

**~~ The End ~~**

**A/N :** Very boring, isn't it? But this was one of the few sincere attempts to make people realize that Abhijeet and Daya are NOT the only BFFs or the only "Duo"s of CID. Friends like Vivek and Freddy, or ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe CAN, and in every way, are allowed to have the same feelings, the same emotions, the same bond. But sadly, a majority of the CID fan-world don't seem to, or don't WANT to see it. I have no, I repeat, ABSOLUTELY NO problem with Abhijeet and Daya. They are amazing best friends. It's just that the people tend to completely ignore the rest of the characters and behave as if they don't exist, is what I have a problem with.

So, Abhijeet and Daya worshipers (this is not intended for those who like Abhijeet and Daya, but still understand the friendship of the others. I know you guys are genuine, and I don't mind you loving Abhijeet and Daya, as long as you acknowledge the existence of others. This is for those who don't even want to understand that CID is not just about Abhijeet and Daya. Whose heads are filled with no one, but Abhijeet and Daya. So much so, that they don't even want to see or hear anything about the others), if you don't like, don't read.

Loving Abhijeet and Daya is not bad. Again, I have no grudges if you give them more preference. But completely ignoring the others is totally UNFAIR, at least according to me. So there.

Last but not the least, please read and review.


End file.
